SM64 Super Bloopers 4th Of July Special
SM64 Super Bloopers 4th Of July Special is a video that IronYoshi1212 made on July 4, 2010. It is SM64 Super Bloopers' 2nd holiday special and is the show's 11th episode. Plot Synopsis Mario goes around Bob-omb Battlefields to celebrate the 4th of July, from trying to find the biggest explosion he can to blowing up an Elmo doll! Characters *Mario *Goombas *Chain Chomp *Bob-Ombs *Elmo Trivia *Part of the video shows Elmo being blown up, which is from a video called "Exploding Elmo Death" *Mario briefly mentions FLUDD in this episode. Transcript (The video opens with Mario inside a cannon at Bob-Omb Battlefields. The camera is slightly adjusted.) IronYoshi: Welcome to the Super Mario 64 Super Bloopers 4th of July Special! Say Mario, where are you? Mario: I'm in the cannon. And we're gonna celebrate it, with a- (The cannon fires) BAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNGGGGGG!!! (Lands) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Oh, that was classical. Aah, Goombas! Okay, time to celebrate. (Attempts to grab a Bob-Omb) C'mere! C'mere, you idiot! (After a few failed attempts, he finally grabs it) Hah-ha! (He jumps and throws the Bob-Omb) Happy 4th of July!!! (The Bob-Omb lands and explodes) If only they had sparkles inside them. Chain Chomp: (Imitating Pac-Man) Wakka Wakka! (Lunges at Mario and hits him) Mario: AAAAAHHHHH! RAPIST! (Mario soon gets a Red Coin and briefly looks at a cage) Aah, ger et getack! (The Chain Chomp attacks him again) OW! AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I'm halfway dead! But no worries, I have to find health. Okay... (Grabs a Bob-Omb) Crow for your lives! (Throws) FYAH! (The Bob-Omb explodes) HAAAH! (Mario attempts to pick up another Bob-Omb, but it ends up chasing him instead) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Bob-Omb: (gives off a weird noise before eventually exploding) Mario: I got a coin.(Mario then starts sliding around and makes it towards the entrance of the level) It's a good thing I'm not celebrating back in Super Mario Sunshine Bloopers. Then FLUDD would be being a- then FLUDD would be starting to be a jerk. Then FLUDD would start being mean to me saying, (starts imitating FLUDD) "Oh, we can, we should not- (then it goes into FLUDD's actual voice from the Blooper series) we should not use explosions, it is tot a really good tradition on Isle Delfino." (Voice returns to normal) Screw you, FLUDD! Your nothin' but a robot. (Suddenly, a Bob-Omb drops in and chases Mario) WHOOAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! (The Bob-Omb explodes, and Mario gets a coin, as well as a 1-Up Mushroom and a Red Coin) Oh good I found wealth. But now, e- I'm going to find the biggest explosion ever! Cameraman: How're you gonna do that? Mario: I dunno. It's the 4th of July- (hits a ball) OOOOWWWW!!! I'm gonna find a really big explosion thing! Cameraman: If you want some explosions, go talk to Michael Bay! Hey Mario, if you want some explosions, go talk to Michael Bay! (However, Mario is hit with another ball, and this time he dies) Mario: AAAAAWWW, too late-uhhhhh. (Mario then dies. He is soon ejected from the level) Ah, clap- ah crap. That's the only place that has explosions. Might as well sneak some in... (Mario jumps back into the painting. The Star Menu is brought up, IronYoshi takes his sweet time trying to select a Star, and Mario soon returns to Bob-Omb Battlefields.) Mario: Okay, time to set it off. We're gonna make this, ex- we're going to find the explosion. Cameraman: Hey Mario! Mario: (clearly annoyed) WHAT?! Cameraman: If you wanted some explosions, go talk to Michael Bay! Mario: (annoyed) You already said that! (Mario jumps on the Red Block) Cameraman: Well you weren't listening! (Mario soon gets a Winged Cap.) Mario: Sweet I can fly! (He briefly takes off before landing again) Plus this is the 2nd episode of the Season 2 premiere. (Mario goes into a cannon) Ah-hah, (???). Got to find it. EXPLOSIONS, (the cannon fires) HERE I COME!!! Woo-hoo! (He glimpses a Bob-Omb near a cannon, and then hits the edge of the mountain) Hey look, those guys are- hey look, they're launching fireworks. No wait, those are bubbles. (Mario tries to jump up to the top, but has no such luck) Wait a second, I'm suppose to be flying here not climb- wall-jumping over there. (Mario gets hit by a black ball) OW! (He takes off) Explosions, here I come! I also come for you, Michael Bay! So that way I can buy your explosions! And make it, and make it the Transformers alive! (He takes off again, then lands) Plus I need to find an Elmo doll, so that I can blow it up. (He takes off one more time before his wings disappear) I'm coming explosions, (He falls) WHOAAAHHH! Crap! I only have an Elmo doll. Cameraman: Why'd you want an Elmo doll for? Eww, you sissy! Mario: Hey, I'm not a sissy! I'm not a sissy, I'm by- I bought the Elmo doll, so that way I can use it to blow it up! Cameraman Oh, thought you just had an Elmo doll 'cause your an Elmo fan. 'Cs if- 'cause if your a guy who's an Elmo fan thack... (whispers) holy crap. (Mario jumps from the top of the mountain.) Mario: WHEEEHEEEE- (hits the side) ow! Aw, there was something over there! (He tries to go over, but he hits the sides instead) That must be where the explosions are! Or better yet, this is where they are. (Mario goes near a big box', climbs up on top, and groundpounds it) Nothin'! That was a bunch of crates. (He jumps off the ledge and gets hurt doing so) Ow... I will seek you, explosions! I need them badly so that I can blow up the Elmo doll! (Mario soon heads back to the beginning of the level) Uh... there's a crate. Mysterious Voice: Warning: this box contains TNT. Mario: That's exactly what I need! I'm gonna place the Elmo doll right here. Elmo doll, say... Goood... BYE! (Throws the box) (Scene change. The "Exploding Elmo Death" video is played, specifically the part where Elmo explodes.) IronYoshi: (gasps, and when Elmo is about to be blown up)BOOOOOOOOSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEHHHHH!!! (Scene change. We are back in Mario 64.) Mario: HAH-ZAH, take that, Elmo! 'S what you deserve! That's for ruining Sesame Street! Heh. Ah well, time to go watch a Michael Bay film! Cameraman: Why? Mario: Oh DUH! Michael Bay has tons of explosions, in his films? Cameraman: Well you got a point on that... Mario: But in the meantime, let's launch some fireworks! (Grabs a Bob-Omb, then throws it. "BOOM!" is said, but the explosion hits him) OW! I think I'll have some Pop Rocks instead. (A fart sound is made, followed by some "Pew!" noises) Good thing I have some Pop Rocks. ("TOSS!" is said, and then again, followed by more "pew!" noises) Eh, dere so fun to pso. Well, what do you think? Ssh, is this episode good or not? Cameraman: I guess it's a medium-medium. Mario: Well, I did have fun blowing up Elmo! So see ya, folks! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! And have a Happy 4th of July! Yee-hoo! (Scene change. "Exploding Elmo Death" is shown again.) IronYoshi: (when Elmo's head explodes) KABOOOSHHH!!! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Youtube Videos Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Category:SM64 Super Bloopers Episodes